Ilyria
In-Game Description Ilyria's a real-life princess out to discover the only place fairy tales come true... Hollywood! You'll never be royals... but that doesn't mean you can't have one rolling with you in your entourage! Appearance Ilyria has brown hair in a side braid and dark skin. She wears the level 50 Fairy Tale female dress and tiara. Personality Ilyria is an incredibly naïve, trusting, romantic, cheery, sweet, and, unfortunately, foolish girl. She's an avid fairy tale lover and has various memorabilia from the films in her bedroom. She can be positive to the point of being annoying at times. She believes in true love, happily ever afters, love at first sight, and that everyone has a good heart and the potential to be special. She thinks that Hollywood is a wonderful, magical place where dreams come true. But, as time goes on, Ilyria realizes the true darkness of the world. When she accepts this she is temporarily depressed, but, with help from the MC and her stepsister Lisa, she bounces back, and is a tad too easily forgiving. In a later quest you receive when you buy her, Ilyria must choose a suitor to marry, so easily pleased, falls for every one of them, but by the end of the quest realizes she only truly loves her poor, childhood friend. Ilyria, though still a firm believer in true love, decides that love at first sight is not real love, and chooses not to marry. By the end of the two quests featuring her, Ilyria is a little wiser, though she still remains her gullible self. Relationships Lisa Valentine When Ilyria and Lisa become stepsisters, Lisa dislikes Ilyria because she trusts Carlotta, is incredibly naïve, and believes that everyone gets a happily ever after. Lisa warns her that Carlotta is only going to control her life. Later on, Lisa and Your Character have to get her out of the castle from which Carlotta locked Ilyria in. After the rescue, Ilyria thanks you and Lisa, and Lisa discovers that Ilyria is not so bad. Prince Fahad Prince Fahad is Ilyria's father and wants him to be his happiest, though this seems true for everyone she meets. Carlotta Valentine Carlotta is Ilyria's new stepmom. She planned to use Ilyria for what she was going to use Lisa for. She would use her like she was her own puppet. Lisa saved Ilyria from the evil clutches of Carlotta while they were on their honeymoon. Quest Appearances * A Royal Wedding * Campus Royalty * Love in Lahar * The Diamond Party * Live and Let Spy * Diamond Cruise Gallery Illyria full body.jpg Trivia *When admitting Ilyria, she mentions that she is from the Emirate of Lahar. *Ilyria is one of the few entourage characters who don't have a released surname. The other ones are Song and Rok, fellow A-Listers. *Ilyria's family owns an airline, called Lahari Gold, as mentioned in 'Love In Lahar.' *Since the Emirate of Lahar, Ilyria's country of origin, does not exist, she does not have a "true nationality". However, there are multiple implications across her questline that she is of Arab descent. More specifically, she is Lahari. Category:A-Listers Category:Characters Category:Recruitable Characters Category:Female